The Meeting
by DeceptiveKindness
Summary: Wrote this a while ago. A WHILE. The idea is slowly dwindering. ON HOLD. LN.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A Lucius/Narcissa fic.- Lucius comes home from a meeting/work one night but not as his usual self. Narcissa is secretly determined to discover the cause of it for better or for worse.. But what if Narcissa begins to tolerate her cruel husband, now with his new behavior, will that stop her from going to ends to find out what it is? If she is caught what will the cold man she's known as her husband do?

Note: Even though everyone does this and It's pretty obvious that people who write HP fics on this site are not J.K Rowling I'll say it anyway. I do not own the characters and when I make up some later on in the story I will be sure to tell you. Because these original characters do not belong to me I am not getting paid for this story or intentionally breaking the laws of copyright.** Cough** so basically all I'm saying is don't sue me kids please were all friends now...scampers away to the yelling Lucius

(Don't worry this isn't the story... but please do be patient with Lucius's fits)

Writer: "No Lucius you do not get to have a mortal wound in this story."

Lucius: "Excuse me I will not pretend to be nice!" **grabs cane**

Writer: **groans**. "Lucius darling how many times do I have to tell you to get rid of the pimp cane!" stomps towards him.

Lucius: **tears shine**. "Don't let him hear that!" **covers the snakes ears with gloved hands** "He's very sensitive...aren't you Ralphy?" **pets cane. **

Writer: "Ralphy?.....Lucius, just lets go we need to get on with the script people are waiting!" **picks up copy of script that he threw**. "Okay from when you enter the bedroom".

Lucius: "No!"

Writer: "Yes!"

Lucius: "No!"

Writer:"Yes!"

Lucius: "No!"

Writer: "No!"

Lucius:"Yes!"

Writer: "That's the Lucy we all know, I knew you would agree! Okay people take two!"

Lucius: Huh? Wait I didn-...." **Is cut off by a stage guy taking him to hair and makeup outside the door.**

Writer: **Looks at the waiting readers** "Oh! Oh hey there! Sorry about that! We all know Lucy...( hears scream "MY NAME IS NOT LUCY YOU VILE LITTLE GIRL!!!") ..Okay well sorry to keep you ...erm...waiting ..Well here it is!"

Thunder Raged in the sky, breaking the peaceful melody of the rain. Nonetheless even a place such as Malfoy Manor couldn't over look such weather.

Narcissa Malfoy was once again alone in her house. Her husband was at work and her son at school, but a dutiful wife never complained. There she sat on her vanity stool, brushing out her long, golden hair. As she gazed absentmindedly at her reflection she suddenly realized something she had in her mind for the past day. She, Narcissa had beaten age. All the women Narcissa knew already had the disease of wrinkles plaguing them and were beginning to adopt a less complimentary figure.

Narcissa however was quite the opposite. With thirty-three years of wisdom she still possessed her silky, blond hair, ivory skin, baby blue eyes, and a perfect figure. Narcissa the delicate well-spoken wife of school governor Lucius Malfoy was constantly envied by the cold, harsh wives of the other pureblood families. If she was correct Lucius was due home any minute; and once he was Narcissa would, and not for the first time be terrified of the man she called husband. Surely enough he was right on schedule. The door slowly opened and closed as Lucius calmly entered the bedroom.

Narcissa watched him through her mirror as he removed his cloak, jacket and vest, placing his cane against the bureau. She continued to brush her hair, making it look like she hadn't noticed his entrance. Lucius started towards her, each masculine step echoing on the marble floors. Putting his hands around her shoulders he bent his head down to her level. As they stared at each other through the mirror, he slowly reached up and took the brush from her hand, placing it carefully on the vanity counter top.

Inside Narcissa was shaking with fear; he was never this quiet. Assuming the usual, she wouldn't dare anger him further, but at times her silence tended to trigger unwanted reactions. "How was your day darling?" she inquired innocently. Instead of Lucius responding he quietly reached up and gently grasped her chin, turning her to face him. Peering into her eyes, he sighed as he began to speak.

"Besides the fact that Fudge is a blabbering, moronic, fool, and that atop of my stressful morning I couldn't stop thinking about my beautiful wife here at home, everything went well." he replied casually. Narcissa blankly stared into his eyes, uncertain of what to say. "W-well that's very...good to here Lucius." She finished lamely, looking away. "Of course..." he retorted leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "It's late Narcissa, I'll be there in a few minutes." He nodded curtly, heading to the bathroom.

She was to stunned to move. There was something definitely wrong. Was it her, something she did? Or was it the "meeting" he had just attended? Narcissa pondered this as she removed her night robe exposing a silk nightgown. Crawling across the overlarge, black bed, finally resting her head on the silk pillows, she waited.

Just as she was closing her eyes, movements on the bed that were not her own jostled her fully awake. Already confused about his strange behavior that she just wanted to forget Narcissa pretended to already be asleep. Lucius however was not fooled. She felt something strong encircle her waist, pulling her closer to its source. Lucius nuzzled her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"'Cissa" he whispered, messaging circles with his fingers across her abdomen, pooling the nightgown in tide waves across her body (1). Narcissa suddenly felt bare and naked, praying to the almighty gods to let her hide underneath the warm duvet. "Don't let him see your tension!" her conscience spat with venom. Narcissa nervously placed her small hand on his larger one. "Y-..Yes Lucius?" she breathed, mentally slapping herself.

His grip tightened causing waves of anxiety throughout her mind. He slowly turned her body o that she was facing him. Steel gray eyes matched now midnight blue ones, her curves pressing into his lean, flawless torso. She was to scared to even breathe properly. Lucius was a master manipulator and could easily cease his peculiar gentleness in a blink of an eye and she knew it. Or maybe they both did?

At the age of forty-one Lucius Malfoy was still a lady-killer. The same well-toned body, long white blonde hair that smelled like vanilla, daring gray eyes, chiseled facial features and the charm to go with it. Women swooned ridiculously when he happened to strut or storm past them in the streets, taking no visible notice of there obvious admiration. They both had looks, they both had class and the surname Malfoy made it all seem ten times better. Who would have thought that while the most influential magical family in Britain were behind closed doors, the "fairytale" ended.

The fact that Lucius was all over as cold as the winter air and would never dream of openly showing affection for another person other than himself, if that at all, made this situation even more stressful for his wife. Of course they had some sort of love life after Draco was born, but Lucius was always violent, harsh, and unmerciful when it came to the time spent in the couples bedroom. Narcissa needn't even call it love for there was never love in the act; and if there was she must have missed it. She was once again reverted from her thoughts when she felt Lucius run his fingers threw her hair. Her shallow breath caught in her throat as his eyes examined her face, and raked over her body. Those eyes would be the end of her.

They had the air of intimidation and always made her out to be visibly weaker and less capable then him. He seemed satisfied with her appearance once he brought his face closer, lightly kissing her. The light caresses soon transformed into passionate, hurried ones that she was forced to respond to. Narcissa gasped for breath as they turned into slow deliberate touches, trailing across her jaw and slender neck. His gentleness continued throughout their passion, leaving Narcissa even more bewildered if there was such a thing.

"There must be a reason, I know him, What is it? I must find out." She thought tiredly as she listened to the rhythm of her husband's heartbeat, closing her eyes.

1(1): The quote : pooling the nightgown in tide waves across her body is from the Shakespeare peace "_A midsummer's nights dream"_. Well at least in the version I read.

2) Anyway guys what do you think? Please review and be as nice or not so nice as you want. Please no swearing because it is not appreciated or any other profanity for that matter. Thx guys!

ïƒŸ---------- Come on Review...I know you want to...tell us what you think. Lucius: "Yes do tell".

Writer: Leave them alone don't scare them...

Lucius: "please ...just as you said erm...wrote women swoon over me"...

Writer: **rolls eyes while smacking his head and running away**

Lucius: "Hey! My hair" come back here you!" **runs after**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A special thankyou to my BETA, MariaMG. claps For not only correcting my grammar, but also for letting me use some awesome Ideas! On with the show. **

**Lucius: Excuse me?**

**Writer: Uhmmm...? What?**

**Lucius: We still have yet to solve this problem!**

**Writer: aaand, that is?**

**Lucius: sighs impatiently I do _not_ like cognac! In fact, I despise it! Just as much as I despise you!points**

**Writer: My Readers are waiting! I do not have time for this! So...just...just, SHUSH!triumphant grin**

**Lucius: shush?**

Ch.2

_**Black Bird **_

Narcissa awoke to the dreary weather and empty space beside her; the imprint of her husband's body still fresh and warm on the silken sheets. Today was like any other day, Draco was at school, Lucius at work, and Narcissa left behind to amuse herself.

_" Lots of 'amusing' you've been up to lately, havent we? You dirty little gi-'_

"No...shut up.." she breathed, cutting off her conscience as she swung her legs onto the warm floors, curling her toes. Doing her best on clearing her mind and soul, with a swift shake of her head, she set to work on cleaning her body; to perfection. Today was the date of yet another Society Luncheon, hosted by the nitpicky Madame Parkinson. 'The Society' consisted of the social elite's pureblood wives who attended and contributed to charitable banquets and functions. Narcissa smiled coldly at this, while she applied her lip gloss carefully. It was ever so obvious that most of them were there for a delightful dish of gossip with their hideous robes, drawn in eyebrows and intoxicating rouge.

"Old _bags_._"_ she grumbled, heading out the door dressed in her newest midnight blue gown, imported from the heart of Japan. Overall appearance impeccable as always; Lucius would expect nothing less. Though Narcissa Malfoy noticed the missing bud off her rose bush whence she passed it, she did not notice the pair of eyes watching her departure.

Those eyes were a stormy blue.

"Ah! Madame Malfoy! Lovely...lovely!" boasted the portly Mme. Crabbe. "By the way dear," she said in purposeful undertones, beckoning the younger woman closer. Obviously she had some sort of 'secret' to bestow.

"They say that the cloak hanger is a thief! I do hope you've warded your cloak!"

Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"Oh! Of course, Madame Crabbe, pleasure as always to see you! My, you are looking well. How is the family?" she replied loftily.

"_Poor woman! The I.Q. of a stick! Why, if I were her, I would cast the killing curse on myself as soon as could! Circe knows that she would still mess up the process, though..." _she thought rather smugly.

"Oh! Well," Crabbe started, her eyes widening in excitement. Narcissa could have sworn that she saw the shorter woman take a rather large intake of air. Realizing it was going to be a long one, mostly about her son 'getting along' with hers, she resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and snort. The monologue was listened to by deaf ears whilst Mme. Malfoy carried on with the routine nods and smiles to wandering guests and fellow elite wives. She startled herself when one word, one name came to her thoughts.

_Lucius…_

She had not been afraid of him touching her the other night. More of his gentilness. She had shrinked away out of guilt, not out of fear. Or was it both? Though they were distant, Narcissa knew that Lucius was the man of her house. The Patriarch of the family. The stony eyed wolf of the pack.

Mr. Malfoy Sr. stretched in the leather, high back chair in his study. He'd been rudely awakened by his bedroom fireplace lighting up in green flames along with a roaring noise.

_Lucius shot up, blinking in confusion as the covers slipped to his hips. _

_"What the fu-" _

_"Message for Mister. Lucius Ornan Malfoy! Courtesy of the Department of Wizardry Education," came a crisp nasal female voice._

_Looking to his wife whom, he added with a sneer, was still in deep slumber, he slipped out of bed. Hastily pulling on his night robe, he lazily walked over to the fireplace, but not before slipping the covers back over Narcissa's bare, pristine shoulder. _

_"Yes? Where is it?" he snapped to the head of a freckled blonde, who appeared to be reading off a paper, her drooping brown eyes immensely magnified by her glasses. _

_"You are to appear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the viewing of The Tri-Wizard Tournament challenge number one. As a school governor, it is your duty to - " _

_"Would you kindly hand it over you si-" _

_"-and observe the interaction between fellow students from defending schools. The date shall be November 13th of this year. In preparation for viewing, all governors shall not be needed in the board room until called upon. Sincerely, G.A. Modias." With that, the irksome, droning secretary was gone. _

_Lucius grumbled as he stomped into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. Why didn't they just owl him? Honestly...the stupidity of people. On top of it, the bastards not only woke him up, but banned him from work! Absolutely Ludicrous!_

Now, he sat in his office, having just placed a few memories in his Pensieve. The most important being the meeting… from last night. He had been so afraid when he returned home, afraid of what he would do to her. And then, as he walked up the stairs, Lucius realized that _he_ had driven her to this. _He_ was the reason that Narcissa had turned away from him and seeked out something that she could control, that was only hers, and would bend to fulfil her desires and needs in a proper fashion.

_A lover. _

But why him? Why that foul, lower being?

_Because he has always wanted to BE you, live like you… and doing so, having her._

And if he was not meeting her needs? Why did she not tell him? Why!

_Because you have made her afraid, you miserable old coot. _

Lucius rested his head in his hands, drawing them up and slimly cupping his nose and upper lip, blowing air out of his lungs and hotly moistening his palms. He had been afraid, of his lovemaking the other night. How he strived to be gentle. He had almost quit, turned over and went to sleep, thinking that she was never going to respond to him...until he felt her withering in anticipation and heard her moan. Right in his ear, sending pleasurable shivers all over his muscular body. How long had it been that he had heard that from her? It was miraculous.

"Fancy that...Lucius Malfoy getting all tingly because his wife moans for him." he muttered bitterly, swallowing down his last sip of cognac in the dimly lit but cosy room. Though he had to admit, he had never felt anything quite like what he felt last night.

"_I heard_ 'twas the butler who slipped into Madame Rosier's pleasurable bits!" divulged Eilan Coras, the rest of the ladies shrieking in high pitch laughter, quickly shushing for more of the story. Narcissa smirked slightly, sipping her champagne sitting opposite ankles crossed.

"Ooooh! No! No! 'Twas definitely the stable keeper!" Mme. Goyle cooed.

Narcissa leaned in, the rest of the ladies followed, noticing the practiced gossip-telling-look in her eyes. Rosy lips parting, she raised an eyebrow.

"I know for a definite fact, my dear friends, that 'twas the gardener!" she offered silkily, laughing softly with them. Her insides tingled perversely. She was glad, to say the least, that it was Jada Rosier's affair that was released to prying ears, not hers. Never hers! It had ended, it was finished.

"Its gone..." she whispered.

"Hmmm, Dear?" quipped Uthora Zanbini.

Narcissa blinked, setting her wine glass down.

"Merely referring to the sun dear Uthora." she covered up quickly, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Well ladies, it has been a pleasure, but I fear that now the sun is gone, I am expected at home and my time with you must end."

"Oh dea-"

"Can't your husband wa-"

"So soon?"

"Yes, ladies. Thank you ever so much Mme. Parkinson, for having me once again in your lovely home." Narcissa said, fastening her cloak around her shoulders.

"Good Day!" Mme.Parkinson said to her guests as not only Narcissa walked out the door and off the grounds, dissaparating with a small 'pop'.

"How was the banquet darling." was the first thing Narcissa heard as she walked into the dinning room, the sweet aroma of warm roast beef, potatoes and gravy filling her nostrils. She sighed contently.

"Fine, Dear." she sat down at the other end of the table, charmed smaller for just the two of them, dishes and trays.

_"Fine waste of my time I mean..."_

"The mail arrived late today...a letter from our son." he handed her a cream, opened envelope, scooping potatoes onto his plate with the other hand.

"Hmmm." she took the letter gently, slipping the cover up with the tip of her finger and withdrew the letter, unfolding it. He informed her with excitement of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Even though the school had two shots at a win, one had to be 'Saint Potter, the boy-who-wouldn't-die.'

Narcissa shook her head. Her child's antics amused her at times...

"Something wrong?" Lucius spoke up icily, his utensils clicking precisely against his fine china plate.

"No, dear…nothing. He seems to have adjusted well again this year."

"He would have done better at Durmstrang..." Lucius was quick to catch her blow.

"Hmmm."

The rest of the meal continued in silence, and Narcissa wondered: Why did she not tell Lucius why she _really_ wished Draco to attend Hogwarts, the mudblood harboring school?

Little did she know, Lucius was wondering the exact same thing.

**RubberDucky2008**:** Haha, I'm glad you liked to conversation 'thing'.**

**Pasifae: Creepy! YES high fives self and cast Why thankyou. Sorry I made you wait a long time!**

**DarkBeacon: Ahhh, but the reason will come in due time! I guess you'll just have to keep reading!**

**Serena van der Woodsen: Ahhh cousin, the story that united us has continued.Much Evil Love. **

**HoVis: Isn't he just that? Hear that..she says your a devil 'Lucy'. smirk **

**Little Tiger: I love your fic! But I see its not there anymore? Awe. **

**Thurdays: Thankyou so much! I appreciate all these reviews alot. I'm glad that I can put a different side to our fave badboy. **

**sakurazukamori: Shucks. Your making me blush..blushes. I try. **

**FlamePheonix: Hmmm, you will find out!Hence the purpose if this fic. **

**thesupernugget: Poppycock? Beautifully interesting word! **

**Akt5us: Oooh, good. I was hesitating on the commentary. But now that I know someone likes it smiles impishly**

**MariaMG: Yeah, I'm not a real fan of abusive Lucuis either, but we'll see how it turns out!**

**Stephanie xoxoxo: I'm glad you think so. **

**Rocks-my-socks: I can say the same for you m'dear. Thankyou. **

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, please R & R and yet again, tell me what you think. I appreciate all of you taking the time to give me feedback. **

**Lucius: Pffft, they hate it. **

**Writer: Obviously they don't! If they took their time to revie-**

**Lucius: I payed them. glances at nails**

**Writer: Whatever.**


End file.
